


Open Slaughter 2 9/9

by JSS394



Category: Lee Pace X Count Olaf X Hannibal Lecter
Genre: Brothers, Desolation, Friendship, Hannibal - Freeform, Love, M/M, Slaughter, care, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Slaughter 2 9/9

Part 9   
The Desolation Of Hannibal   
In alinement with Hannibal Lee side swiped his left foot across the floor making his sound know by Hannibal seeing he had circled him on the left side. Without a second thought seeing he was in the right spot Lee lunged out his frail positioned arm, he clenched his fist, he braced for the worst gunslinging his ridged knuckles into the side of Hannibal’s now distorted jaw making him tiptoe away from him breathing out from his unhinged saw while spit flew across the room. Lee clipped the mans jaw perfectly with the force of his hand sprawling across his face. Once it was done with the first implied strike. Hannibal vastly clicked onto it. He lashed out like a fearless lion jumping forward, scarring the soul before him clamping his hands around Lee then unlatching them then pouncing again towards him making him fall back further away from him. 

The game was set. In a moment at a standstill. Once again they both eyed each other up. Hannibal was Lee’s punching bag. Its not even a boxer to Lee. Hannibal was slower than a snail at trying to be coordinated with Lee’s strikes but, even though his standers where higher than Lee’s in this moment he felt very un-powerful. 

Lee is a fierce fighter than Hannibal’s common knowledge of direct strikes to the side of his rib cage. He was less widely known giving the advantage towards Lee. Seeing he had deserved it. But, he had to proceed with his father’s deed. Lets say, like a lion he stands on three paws to maul with the fourth but, the tiger which is Lee, he balances himself on its hind legs to maul with both front paws simultaneously. 

Moment by moment, the fighting paws on Lee side generally outnumbered the fighting paws on Hannibal’s side by two to one. With tigers and Lions. Tigers fight like humans. When tigers fight they stand on their hind legs, they come all the way around with huge paws lacerating the fleshy skin on either side of now Hannibal’s opened cheeks seeing the blood squirt out from his active pumping body. Hence, the term eye of the tiger. Because tigers fight like humans their quick, they throw haymakers.

To the fact that the Hannibal is slow and un-coordinated. Could be the form of less practice where he works on using words rather than the physical to kill the person rather than attacking him was in his hay day easier to demolish but, if he striked he would not be able to land a perfect precised hit on Lee if his life depended on it.But, what he can do is to gain some advantage back is, he defends himself to wait for the precise moment to finally through a bared knuckle swipe fully loaded with force. Hannibal swang his hand right into the side of Lee but, he missed by a mile by Lee’s dodge attack since he was agile by moving to the left quicker that Hannibal. He missed that one but, the next though by Hannibal’s right arm clipped him hard into the right cheek splitting his mouth into the other direction. 

Lee sprawled his tautened body across the hard floor landing immediately with his bare hands touching the cold ground first, he flipped out too fast slipping with the bottom of his heel slamming his head heard jolting his brain forward realising that he has lost it. His mouth aliened open taking small breaths in feeling the blood drip out from his botched up nose. With his tongue it crawled out from his mouth whipping the sides of his side lips licking up at the blood that had now entered his system, he battered his eyes slowly seeing a blurred vision of a man closing in on him. Not knowing was about to come to him. 

Hannibal kneeled beside him seeing Lee was in his power. But, he twisted his current thought. Hannibal removed his left hand from the side of him, he breathed in lightly through his nostrils, he gradually placed his frail hand upon the side of Lee’s bruised up face and Lee took a breath in glancing in his direction with a closed mouth and peeled eyes connecting towards Hannibal’s feeling no hint of hate towards him. Hannibal could watch him for a life time. He was his faverioute movie with a thousand endings. He knew what was coming. Hannibal was very fascinated by this man. Hannibal tapped his cheek faintly caressing him in censorship. 

Hannibal rose his brows up at Lee ready to speak to him seeing Lee had taken another breath exhaling out from his nostrils. “I love you just the way you are, you’re my treasure”. He spoke with the deepest softness of his voice. Lee started to open his mouth but, he was gradually interrupted by Hannibal placing his own index finger upon Lee’s closed soft lips feeling his air circulate around the tip of his finger that was near his nostrils. Hannibal breathed out calmly. “Don’t speak-“. He spoke softly from his controlled mouth. “- The secret of a good actor is to disappear into the role, it was the writers. Mt fathers job to make it positive. It was my job to make it real”. Hannibal showed himself finally to Lee.  
Hannibal ears perked up hearing the door from the room from above haled shut, the light pitter patter of feet that came from the ladder landed with a thud. From underneath Lee’s and Hannibal’s eyes one Count Olaf stood before them from behind. “Don’t you dare run!, Hannibal!-“. Olaf spoke with a deep voice holding out his hand before him. Hannibal froze turning his head only into the direction of Olaf diverting his eyes from Lee. Olaf started into the direction of Hannibal seeing he had caught his attention. “You said, this wouldn’t happen. And look. IT DID!”. Olaf spoke with exhaustion escaping out from his mouth feeling like a weight had lifted off his tightened shoulders. Hannibal removed himself from Lee’s current state breathing out from his parted mouth. He looked directly into the eyes of Olaf making him feel small. “He is fine-“. Hannibal jested his hand towards Lee. “See”. He spoke softly resting his eyebrows towards Olaf. “I see, but, you still-“. In one moment of a gap between his words Hannibal leaped over into Olaf’s embrace wrapping one hand around him as the other touched his lips halting his word withdrawing his current speech to a standstill. He didn’t know this was coming. Hannibal looked down at him with a shy smile. “I have never told you this but, you are my-“. Hannibal removed his hand from his soft quivering lips placing it by his side. “- Why we have been together for years is because-“. “You are both brothers”. A voice clicked into their convocation. 

Both Hannibal and Olaf turned to a now stood up Lee with still remnants of blood dripping from his nose. “You, had to find the perfect moment to tell him, like a lion attacking a tiger. They have to find the right moment to strike at their pray. All these years, I dout you both would ever get along-“. Lee breathed in deeply with watery eyes showing amongst him. “-You both have found each other in this perfect space and time. Every day I waited and waited to see which one of you will crack. Every day-“. Lee pointed to Hannibal. “- You hated Olaf so much but,-“. He paused pointing to Olaf. “- Even though he was bulling you the whole time. You stuck with him till the end.”. Lee paused breaking down feeling his legs fall beneath him, he lowered his head towards the ground feeling a huge sum of weight as finally lifted of his chest and he let the tears roll down his chest feeling sadness had corrupted his mind. He looked back up at them both with a glossy film over his eyes. “You have found love in a hopeless place”. Lee closed his mouth scanning the two men before him showing a creeping smile in the mist of his tears as both Hannibal and Olaf stood their ground in the dead air that had consumed them both. Olaf looked down at his hands seeing Hannibal haven’t let them go, he moved his hands more into Hannibal’s embrace placing his head lightly onto Hannibal’s chest as they both started into the direction of Lee who still had his eyes on him.


End file.
